What I do with love
by MagicHalo
Summary: A continuing fic of my first one, A Spark in Teaching. A collection of oneshots about the Hunter/Dustin relationship.
1. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** No one in society owns the PR series. They all belong to their rightful owners.

_This is a sequel to my first fic, A Spark In Teaching. I tried my best so be nice to me =D. Anyways Enjoy_

_Chocolate_

Hunter entered Dustin's apartment, using the key he carved out from Dustin's, since the two have started an open relationship together. He carried a small yellow and red rose in a small cellophane wrapping, with curly brown and yellow strings. The other hand had a small box covered in red, that was easily recognized as chocolate.

He turned his head over to the couch to see a dozing Dustin lying on the couch, looking pretty relaxed. He walked over to him, placed the gift gently on his chest and leaned in for a kiss over his soft, immobilized lips. No reaction came, but Hunter could've seen a small smirk on the boy's face as he left the room.

–

Hunter had returned, just before Dustin was waking up and placed a small card on top of his gifts he left for his boyfriend. Dustin opened up his right eye, and took a peek at the creative design of the card. It was a small cardboard, that said, 'Happy Half-aversary.' It's been almost six months since the two experienced the most exciting day of their lives.

He sat up and looked deep into Hunter's blue eyes and stood up, and captured his smiling lips into a deep and long kiss. He had never felt as happy he did now, than he ever did before. It was deep and sensual, and while the two broke apart, the message was given before any conversation started.

"Happy Half-aversary, Dustin."

"Happy Half-aversary Hunter," He looked back into his hypnotic look and pecked his lips again before sitting down to look at his gifts.

"I love these flowers. The symbolism is great."

"Ha ha, Dustin. You know what the symbolism is, and know these big words?"

"Hey," he joked but was still annoyed by it.

"Aw, I'm sorry," He gave one of his trademark grins that made him melt into his mercy and hugged him. He gave a kiss on the top of his head and ruffled his messy hair.

Dustin tore like a savage, his box of chocolates as they were covered in a creative plastic design, and was sealed tight. He pulled the top of the lid off and saw the rainbow of wrapping colors. He picked a piece that was the center of the box and plopped the chocolate in his mouth. It was sweet and melted in his mouth quite nicely.

"Hey, gimme one."

"This is mine." Dustin shot a playful tongue flick at him

"I bought them."

"It's my gift."

The two bickered for a while and wrestled a little until they both rolled over on the carpet, exhausted and panting.

Hunter looked into the chocolate eyes of Dustin, his desire for the sweet grew more, and he hatched a brilliant idea, if he does say so himself.

"Well then, I'll guess I'm going to need to get that chocolate myself."

He bobbed down and kissed him passionately and slipped his tongue into his warm mouth. He had a small trace of chocolate taste but now he wanted the real thing. He forcefully shoved the tongue, maneuvering it until he reached the melted remains of his first chocolate. He scooped the taste on his tongue, withdrew it and leaned back up and showed his stolen joy to him.

"Hey that's mine."

"Well its mine now."

Dustin shoved himself into Hunter's large figure and gave back the same passionate kiss, this time it was his turn to wrestle for the chocolate. He touched it, but was fended back by Hunter's protective tongue. The two struggled endlessly until a small fraction was left on his tongue. He took a big swallow and the rest of the delicious treat was gone.

"Hey that's cheating."

"No, that's fair. Since you wouldn't let me have any chocolate."

Dustin pouted and turned a 180, facing his back to him. Hunter just laughed at his boy like innocence and hugged him so sweetly.

"Anyways, Happy Half-aversary. I love you Dustin."

He laid his hand over Hunter's, "I love you too."

He picked up a random piece from the box, unwrapped it and inserted it inside Hunter's mouth.

"Thanks," they both looked at each other and laughed.

_--_

_So how'd you guys like it? R&R plz =D_


	2. Caring

_Caring_

Dustin left his house and made his way over to Shane at the skate park. He arrived, just as Shane's fans were cheering him on in doing the legendary trick. When Shane was lifted up in the air, he realized he didn't get enough speed as he had hoped. He nearly tripped over the ramp as he reached it, but he swept his arm in a wave motion that elevated him up a bit. He made a safe landing. As they all cheered, he walked over to Shane.

"Hey man, that's cheating. I saw that. We're not suppose to use our ninja powers for our personal gain. Remember what happened to Tori"

"Yeah, yeah I know. What are you, my mother?" Shane had brushed him off, Dustin just stood there gaping at him that made Shane burst out in laughter at his face.

"Well anyways, you up for a skate?"

"Um, sure, but I gotta get home soon."

"Can't wait for Hunter to play around?" His thoughts ran wild at the inside joke.

"Dude, I'm kidding." Dustin covered himself up before Shane put up that sarcastic face at him.

"Here," He kicked the end of the board that flew up at Dustin. He removed his protective gear and helped Dustin assembled it on his body.

"Okay, well off you go man." Dustin moved to the edge of the half-pipe, took a deep breath and pushed himself off down into the descend.

"Whoa, wah" Dustin struggled a bit and took a jump over the grinding bump.

"Way to go, Dustin" Shane called out but soon his smile turned around as Dustin rose up, but without control, the board slipping from under him and he fell down with a -

_Thump!_

"Oh, man" Dustin sat up groaning. Shane rushed over to his side.

"Are you okay, man."

"Yeah, I think so. I think I sprained my right ankle."

"Yeah, well it happens."

"Dustin!" Out of the blue, Hunter's voice became present between the two. He ran over to him, and panicked a little.

"Dustin, what happened?"

"He was just trying to skate, no biggie"

"Well yeah but, he did hurt himself."

"Its just a little sprain, no big deal." Dustin tried to stand up, but the shock of pain came running through his body. He collapsed but was caught under Hunter's arms.

"C'mon, let's get you bandaged up. See ya Shane. Heard about your star trick. Grats" Hunter couldn't be all concerned about Dustin. He cheered him off and made their way back to Dustin's house, or now its their house.

–

Hunter opened the door and carried him over to the couch.

"Aw man Hunter, I can't believed I had to be carried by you."

"Sorry, man I just have that strength." He flattered himself in amusement.

"I'm sorry, I only did it because I care." He leaned in to kiss his lips, in a soft manner that showed his caring.

"I know, man but -"

"But nothing dude. Just wait here." he rushed over to find some bandages. He returned, stripping him off down until he reached his boxers. He wrapped around his right ankle, a few layers of bandage material and securely tied it in a knot. He sat down next to him and brought him closer to his side.

"You still mad at me?"

"No, because I know you care." The two sat in each other's arms for a while until he broke the silence.

"Well I guess I'm going to need to give you some more TLC" he winked and grinned at him before scooping him up in his arms.

"Huh? Whoa, Hey Hunter, what are you doing. Hunter. Hunter!"

The two entered his bedroom, until -

"Wah!"

--

_Hope you guys like my work. I don't judge myself so highly. And like all great writers, its all in the reviews so R&R plz =D_


	3. Toppings

_Toppings_

Hunter woke up as soon as the sunlight entered through the crack, and shone itself over his eyes. He peered open one eye, immediately blinded by the morning sun. He sat up and pulled on a white and red shirt over his body. His first thought was of Dustin and saw that next to him, he was gone. Just soon after, a nice aroma filled his scent range, a commotion heard from downstairs. He shot up and went downstairs to look.

He saw a yellow figure making...pancakes? He walked over behind him, as stealthy and quiet that he couldn't be detected. He gave a big greeting bear hug around the body of his lover.

"Good morning!"

"Ah, Hunter you scared me. Don't do that man."

"Ha ha, you should have seen your face." He smiled an innocent smirk that made Dustin look at him with forgiveness. But he did go into the childish pout mode.

"Aw c'mon I was just greeting the new day." He sealed it off with a nice kiss to the lips. Dustin set the plates on the table behind him before tracing his hands up and around Hunter's body. They finally broke apart as soon as Dustin detected something unpleasant.

"Gross man, go brush your teeth."

"Well judging by my taste, I see you brushed your teeth like a good boy." He patted his head before going upstairs to do the request. Dustin continued to get the morning table prepared for the two of them.

–

"Well I did it. Want a taste?" With that in mind, he dragged Dustin close to him and sealed his mouth before he could give a response.

"I see you're a good boy too."

"I can also be bad too." he leaned down over his neck, and licked it sweet but in a seductive fashion. It made Dustin shiver down his whole body.

"C'mon Hunter, enough. Let's eat. I'm starving." They both sat down at the delicious view of the morning meal in front of them. He couldn't wait to eat, he emphasized his hunger by rubbing his stomach all the way.

–

Dustin grabbed the jar of honey right before Hunter's trailing fingertips took a hold of it.

"Hey," Dustin responded to this by a flick of the tongue.

"Don't pour too much, or you'll get an intense sugar rush."

"Aah, sucks to you." He brushed him off and began pouring it all over the steaming pile of cakes.

"Hey, man" He said in a menacing tone. He took a hold on the jar and tried to release it from Dustin's grip.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He began to fight back. The two tugged hardly, that drips of it began running down the glass, and in between their hands. It became too sticky and slippery, it slid out of the two boy's grips that it flew right into the air. It flew up, until the law of gravity took its effect. It began tipping over until the top was facing down. It approached Hunter and then -

_Plomp!  
_

"Ugh," he began ranting, "DUSTIN!" Dustin jumped from his seat and turned his back to him, not even beginning to imagine what his reaction would be. Hunter was infuriated, he aggressively took off his shirt.

"Oh, Dustin." he whispered mischievously in his ear, "Look at me" Dustin just shook his head sideways violently.

"Aw, c'mon sweetie, just look into my eyes." Dustin turned around, his hands covering his eyes. He moved a finger away from one eye and looked up into Hunter's gaze. He looked so peaceful and forgiving, but still couldn't be trust.

"Let's get your hands off your face so you can see me." He gently placed his hands around his wrists, and lowered them to his lap slowly.

"Are you mad?" Dustin squinted, waiting for a blasted out angry scream at his head.

"I'm not mad," he caressed his cheek softly, until Dustin became comfortable around him. That is until,-

"I'M FURIOUS!" Dustin fell over his seat and fell to the ground. Hunter grabbed him and pulled him up harshly.

"NOW, you're gonna help me clean up." Dustin instantly grabbed a couple of tissues but was stopped by Hunter's grip.

"You're going to lick me clean. C'mon you wanted all this sugar. Now come get some." He dragged his head down to his abdomen and Dustin began licking over his features. Even though he was being tortured, he didn't dislike it. In fact, it was a sweet delicacy, done Hunter flavored. He moved all around his stomach, very roughly, he pushed Hunter to the counter and began forcing him to his pleasure.

"Oh, Dustin." Hunter groaned out in sheer enjoyment. "I better be clean in the end." Dustin took the threatening demand to go faster. He reached every tender skin until he slowed down and came back up over his chest. He went over his neck and under his jawline. He reached the base of his lips then kissed his lips together, trying to get the trail of honey into his taste buds.

"So, are you happy yet?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you did miss something.." He trailed off and grabbed Dustin and lifted him onto the counter top. He removed his yellow shirt and took his lips before the shirt was off his head. He shoved him onto the cold feel of the tile top.

He grabbed some random things out from the fridge and displayed them all over the table. He grabbed each one, they all contributed to topping Dustin.(a/n haha get it?) He groaned at each new texture that hit his skin.

"Now it's my turn." Hunter touched each topping with a small lick and teased him in a gentle way.

"Gah, you're driving me crazy, dude. Just do it." With that at word, he quickly ravished him down, nuzzling his stomach as he reached that end. His face was covered in a mixture of different sugary sweets. They both got up and look at the mess with the temptation to continue.

"I need a shower, dude."

"Yeah, so do I," then emerged, "DUSTIN" he blurted with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm sorry dude. Am I forgiven?"

"I don't know. How about we'll see when we're out of the shower."

"Huh? Uh oh."

He grabbed him and struggled him into the bathroom door. The shower began running.

"Gah"

--

_Hope it was as nice for you as it was for me? lol jks anyways R&R plz =D_


	4. Cleansing

_Cleansing_

Hunter shoved Dustin into the small but suitable bathroom. He stammered as Hunter closed the door behind him. He placed Dustin's yellow towel on the rack and came in and hugged Dustin in an embrace. Hunter gave small feathery kisses along the side of Dustin's neck, which made him go insane. But he couldn't give in to him. His pleasure was for him to enjoy.

Hunter snaked his hands over the mess on his stomach, and rimmed the waist line of Dustin's boxers. It was another teasing joke, that made Dustin want to be the dominant one. Hunter moved his hand over his bottoms, and slowly released Dustin's golden boxers to reveal a very erotic piece of Dustin that Hunter wanted but had to look away from. He slowly walked over to the shower and turned on the knobs, that prepared the temperature of the running water.

Hunter took one arm down to take off his own red boxers, then moved closer to Dustin. A little bit too close to comfort. Dustin was in a state of blushing that made his face match Hunter's color. While still in Hunter's embrace, they walked into the warm showers that touched every muscle that ran in its path. Hunter moved his hands lightly over Dustin's warm skin, hoping to camouflage the movement with the pattering of the shower. Either way, the touch made Dustin feel very happy.

"C'mon Dustin, let's sit down." The two fell down to the floor and Hunter scooted up close to him, a weird feeling could be felt on Dustin's lower spine. He hoped it was what he had expected. And it was. Hunter grabbed the small bottle of shampoo that made Dustin's hair and body smell like watermelon. It was his favorite smell. He squeezed a small amount on his palm and rubbed it gently in Dustin's brown locks. He scrubbed hard, but made sure to get into it. He rinsed it off, then reapplied the substance over his body. He smoothed it out with his hand and rubbed it all over him, getting into every edge of Dustin so he would be covered in it all. He trailed over Dustin's sensitive parts that made him become a little stiff.

He became clean and smelled a nice aroma that made Hunter more lured to him than he ever did before. He took a good whiff that made Hunter melt into him.

"Man, you smell so good Dustin. Promise me you'll always smell like this."

"Sure. Of course, you must smell.." He reached out for a pink bottle, "like this." It was the same product, but it made the sweet smell of strawberries.

"Alright. You can apply it on me." He gave a small grin to him before relinquishing himself to Dustin's availability. He did the same actions Hunter did to him, although the scrubbing became pretty reckless. He washed off all traces of the sticky substance before turning off the running water. He got out and wrapped Dustin and himself, together in the single towel. He cleaned Dustin, reaching to the same places that he was able to touch.

"Let's get a change of clothes." The two walked over to their room, ravaged the closet for a nice set of clothes and laid them out onto the bed. Hunter sighed and laid back on the soft mattress. Dustin walked over to Hunter, asking him to borrow something, but became lost in the strong mask of strawberry scent. He leaned in closer to his body and soaked in the smell that made him feel happy. He moved up closer, until face to face, he leaned in to kiss the lips of the man under him. Hunter leaned up close to take his share of the aroma that covered Dustin, and took a big breath of the pleasant smell.

"Um, we better get to work." Dustin broke off the awkwardness and the two got prepared to get to work. Hunter was prepared first and told him he'll wait downstairs. Dustin was always trying to look good for Hunter. As soon as they both were ready, they departed.

Hunter closed the front door behind him, gave a small kiss on Dustin's cheek, and made their way to Storm Chargers.

--

_This is short and sweet cuz i ran out of ideas but i got good ones too. R&R plz i'll try and update =D_


	5. Working

_Working_

Dustin and Hunter arrived at Storm Chargers at the nick of time, to see Kelly unlocking the door. They ran over to her and before a greeting could be told, her first commands came out first.

"Hey guys. In the van is a couple of boxes of new inventory. Could you please get them for me?"

"Sure, Kel. That's why we're here." The two walked over, slid open the door and grabbed a couple of boxes in their large grasp. They entered through the door as Kelly called Dustin over.

"Hey Dustin, come take a look at this." He placed his boxes on top of Hunter's, causing his balance to change and he fell to the floor with a '_thud.' _

"There's this freestyle competition down at the track next town over. Are you interested?"

"Sure Kel. That'll be awesome."

Hunter set his boxes down, walked over to the conversation and interrupted it, "Well first we gotta go to the train station. My brother's coming to town."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, they're adopted."

"Aw, that's sweet" the girl like face appeared over hers, "What's his name."

"Blake. He's been with me all my life and I'm so excited to meet him again. He's a dirt bike racer y'know?"

"That's cool. Do you think he'll be interested if we sponsor him?"

"Sure. Go for it. He can't refuse." A smirk appeared as the agreement was sealed. A bunch of people started swarming the store and Kelly immediately switched to working mode. Of course, this made the two go into the same mode too.

–

"Hey Dustin, could you get the big bottle of this in the storage room."

"Sure thing Kel," he called from under his bike. He wiped the oil from his fingers and entered the room where Hunter was keeping stock.

"What do you need."

"A big bottle of motor oil."

"Hmm, well it should be over there." He pointed to a darkened corner of the room.

"It's not there."

"Check over here." He got up and walked over to the pointed part of the room. He leaned over, showing his 'moonshine' over to Hunter. Thoughts of great ideas ran through his mind, but was replaced with the workforce agenda.

"I can't find it."

"Check up on this shelf."

"For a stock boy, you sure don't know your stock." Hunter was slightly over the edge but let it rest for the meantime. Dustin got on his toes, trying to search for the bottle he needed to find. His shirt lifted a teasing part of his stomach, that made Hunter drive his thoughts forward.

"Got it." But the shifting caused an upset to the shelf. It started to tip over as Dustin got to his feet. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground just before the whole shelf collapsed, spilling a mixture of chemicals all over the floor. Hunter was lying on top of Dustin, resting from the shocking impact. Dustin was holding him around his shoulders. Hunter pushed himself off to meet eye to eye with Dustin as he woke up. An impulse ran though him and he leaned down to kiss his lips. His hand gently caressed the skin that was under his shirt. He trailed it up to his chest, then released as the kiss was broken.

"What happened in here?" Kelly was in a horrific state, at the damage that had happened.

"I got the bottle." Dustin giving his response, which caused Hunter to laugh at him.

"Gimme that. You two, clean this up." She sounded a bit annoyed in her tone. The two got up and started mopping the floor, setting the shelf and rearranging whatever survived from the disaster.

"We gotta pay big for this."

"Yeah, no kidding." Hunter washed off the last stain that appeared.

"But for now.." he pulled Dustin in close, chest to chest encounter. He whispered in his ear, "Let's get out of here." It wasn't an idea that needed a thought. They both reported their progress and cheered Kelly as they left the store.

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's go get some ice cream. It'll be sweet. Real sweet. And I don't mean the ice cream." Hunter said in a perverted fashion. Dustin shivered, at the thought of the chilling treat and the thoughts that ran past him.

"How about some chocolate?"

"You're a bad little boy, aren't you?"

"Umm...whoa" He was dragged into the car and they departed.

--

_Ran out of ideas but i still got a lot to write. R&R plz =D_


	6. Blue Pt 1

_This isn't a one shot, its a two shot and its about BlakeTori so its just for advancing story and introduction of character purposes so this is just for the sake of it. Anyways enjoy. =D_

_Blues Pt.1_

Hunter waited on the bench that faced the rails. He was waiting for his little brother to arrive. Even though they were adopted, it doesn't mean there was no family pride in it all. He loved his brother just as much as he saw Dustin. Well maybe just a tad bit less. Either way he was grinning subconsciously that he was nervous, and somewhat twitchy.

"Hey, calm down. It's not like you two are first meeting each other." Dustin came and offered him a drink.

"I know. But this is family man. I can't be under anticipated for his arrival."

"I get it. Just don't go overboard." He rubbed his shoulder blades softly in a massaging manner, that made Hunter lay back into the supporting palms against his back. His quick twitching turned into a cautious flinch between moments.

Sounds of an approaching vehicle could be heard and the two got up to wait by the edge. Sure it was a distance but each closer approach made it even more nerve wrecking for Hunter. He thought of only good moments and the great reunion that was about to undertake. He forced a pleasing smile on his face as the train came to a halt. The doors slid open, and the first gazes met.

"Hunter," The boy in denim ware called as he stepped out of the train.

"Blake, is that you?"

"So you leave for a couple of months and you've already forgotten your own brother that has been for a long time."

"No, I mean -"

"Dude, I'm just messing with ya." Blake and Dustin shared a laugh as Hunter, feeling the most humiliated, solidified in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I knew that. I -"

"Hunter, take a deep breath. In." Dustin followed with him, "and out." Hunter exhaled his puff of fresh air and calmed himself.

"Welcome, Blake." He opened his arms as a sign that he needed a brotherly hug. He ran over and the two boys were hugging tightly to each other, like a strong message was hidden between the two that made it increase in value. A treasured moment. Even Dustin was caught up in the moment.

"Anyways," the two separated, "this is Dustin. The guy that I was sensei with while I was at the Wind academy." Blake shook Dustin's hand, the two exchanging cheerful glances.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. You're an awesome motocrosser." Dustin was flattering Blake and his skills.

"I've heard about you too. Hunter just can't stop talking about you."

"Really?" He gave a stare at Hunter, "What- what did he say?" He panicked.

"He talks about his um, preferences. Y'know his...interests."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Sure, of course. It's not like its going to separate my brother from me or anything." Dustin relaxed, from relief, knowing that Blake didn't know about them. But what were they trying to hide. Two sides debated, neither one dominating the other.

"So, lets give Blake a tour, shall we?" Blake stepped out to Hunter's car, while he walked over to Dustin.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him about us. I wanted him to warm up to you first before telling him. Besides, he isn't so melodramatic about me anyways." Dustin looked into Hunter's eyes and agreed with his words.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving." Hunter ruffled his hair and raced off to his car.

–

A detour was coming up, a trip to Storm Chargers. The two were explaining to Blake about the place, their work and their hobby. As the car pulled into the lot, the three got out and made their way past the entrance. They saw Kelly, Shane and Tori around the TV corner.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet Blake, my brother." They all got up to meet the introduced person.

"So you're Blake Bradley, motocross star." Kelly asked.

"Yup, that's me."

"Wow, you're like a legend, dude." Shane grabbed his hand and shook it with honor

"Thanks."

"Hey there." Tori called. The female was one that got Blake's attention.

"Hi." He fixed his eyes on her beauty as she introduced them on their behalf.

"I'm Tori. That's Shane and Kelly."

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Blake took one of Tori's hands. "Especially you." he placed a small kiss on her hand. This made Tori blush a little and Blake's obviousness of his interest.

"Well look what we found." Dustin whispered over to Hunter.

"Yeah, this shall be good."

"So, how's everything." Tori asked. The two proceeded to making their way to the couch, hoping to be acquainted, and thus ending the tour. They all hung out for a while before setting off again.

–

By around a time where light was diminishing from the skies, they made their way back to the apartment. Blake settled in nice and easy as he dropped his bags and plunged into the cushions of the couch.

"Well I see you've made yourself at home."

"Yeah. I'm still a little shaken from moving here but I'll manage."

"I'll go order a pizza." Dustin announced as he went to placed the order over the phone.

"Order our one." Hunter called and sat next to Blake.

"So, how are things with you."

"It's alright. The thunder academy is still in tact and its seems to be running smoothly. My motocross contract allowed me to stay for as long until the next competition started which isn't for a while. And I did miss my big brother so that's all that has happened up until my letter I sent you."

"That's good to hear."

"So, same to you. How's your life."

"It's been smooth. I..found someone." He had a low tone in his response.

"Oh, that's great. Who is it?" Dustin walked in the room.

"It'll be in about 10-15 so yeah." Hunter tilted his head up to point to the said someone.

"Oh, is it Dustin?"

"Yeah, it is. It's been for a while now."

"How long is a while."

"About 7 months."

"Well that's great. If he's been stable, then it's sure to last."

"What? You're not surprised?"

"No. Like I said I know about you bro. So chill, I think its cool."

"Thanks." He pulled Blake in a tight embrace, this time, the meaning was meant for appreciation.

"Well there is one thing I need you to do."

"Sure. Name it?"

"It involved Dustin too." Dustin came in just as his name was called.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"It's to do with Tori"

--

_Thanks for reading. This is just for the sake of shaking off a writers block but don't worry i need to rid of my creative juices so better stuff coming up soon...hopefully =D_


	7. Blue Pt 2

_Blue Pt.2_

"Hey Tori," Dustin answered to Tori on the phone.

"Hey Dustin. What's up?"

"Um, do you want to go on a double date?" Dustin had told her the purpose of the call. The one that Dustin agreed to doing from the request from his lover's brother.

"A double date? Why do you need to go on a date. You have Hunter. What? You need another in the bed."

"What – bl- wh – what do you mean?" Dustin stuttered on the phone, blushing deeply, fortunately that Tori wasn't seeing her achievement.

"I'm joking Dustin. So what's the date for? The objective of a double date is to minimize the awkwardness of a real date. So what's the date for?" Dustin stood silently as he thought that Tori placed the pieces together.

"Oh, you did not set me up."

"Um. Well," Dustin tried to lighten the situation.

"Who did you set me up with?" A small harsh sense of tone was present in her speech.

"Blake. Hunter's brother."

"You set me up with -" she stood in her thoughts, comprehending the set up.

"Blake, you say?" Tori was falling for it like a school girl.

"Yeah. So, what do you say."

"Um, I might not be -"

"C'mon it won't be as bad. It's a double date. Please give him a chance. He really is a great guy, trust me."

"Well okay. When is it."

"Tonight if possible."

"I'll see if I'm free. I should be so yeah. Where shall we go?"

"How about a movie. That sound fun?"

"Sure. Come pick me up at eight."

"'kay, see ya then" The conversation broke up then.

"So what'd she say?" Blake asked in antagonism

"She said yes. Movies at eight."

"Cool. Thanks Dustin."

"No problem. Now, you've got a lot of catching up to do. Fortunately we've got time so let's do it dude."

–

Ten to eight approached and the car pulled by Tori's curb. Tori was nervous a little. It was kind of nerve wracking trying to go on a date with someone you like, even if it was a first glance. She wore a silky blue shirt with a pair of jeans. Knocking was heard and Tori rushed to the door. She opened to find Blake just as casual as her dress choice.

"Wow, you look good."

"Thanks. So do you." She complimented quickly, but without much thought.

"These are for you." He handed her a small blue bear holding a rose with light blue and white petals.

"That's so nice. Thank you." She placed it on the counter by the door, then was escorted by Blake out to the car.

–

It wasn't long since they arrived at the movie theater. Blake took her hand into his and they walked around, being pretty couple like.

"What shall we see guys?" Dustin threw the dilemma of choosing a movie at them.

"I dunno. It is their date so why not let them decide." Hunter placed the finger of choice to them.

"It's..a double date." Tori quickly filled in, "Why don't we watch something we all would like."

"We'd watch anything," Hunter and Dustin said in a kind of unison.

"How about that new romantic movie. I hear it's in its second series." Blake suggested.

"Sure. Since we've seen it on our first date," Dustin cleared the room but just to fill it with an awkwardness, "I think it should be like a tradition."

"Okay. So let's go." Blake and Hunter proceeded into buying tickets as they offered Dustin and Tori to pick out refreshments. They came out with the big bucket and cup.

–

Inside the darkened room, the four tried to find the seats Hunter and Dustin sat previously, for their self esteem. They sat there, waiting for the slow running of the previews that lead to the start of the movie.

The movie stared out as a teen boy and girl encounter at a local hangout spot. The boy just came from out of town and he needed some assistance. The girl offered to escort her around town, and the two experienced some great chemistry.

"Sounds so stereotypical." Dustin couldn't help to find that trend between all the romance movies he's seen.

"Maybe it's because they won't show you the techniques of how to romance me." Hunter told Dustin, he blushed at the thought, and kind of admitting it in his mind.

"Well I ain't some lovesick girl. I'm the guy and your swayed at the same thing I do like in the movie." Dustin sunk down deeper in his seat, feeling embarrassed but kind of feeling dumb for falling for every trick.

"Well it's true. C'mon don't give me that face." He pulled Dustin's chin up to meet his gaze and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was sweet, but tasted salty from the over flavored treat. But as that was happening, they were loud enough to draw the other two's attention. They were kind of jealous, embarrassed and decisive about where this was going.

–

The ever special first kiss scene came up as the setting came into order. The couple was on a railing overlooking the skate park. The guy looked deep into the girl's eyes. This inspired Blake to do the same. Tori followed as the girl did it. They all looked deeply into them, their color captured their soul completely. The boy and Blake leaned in. The girls didn't resist their invitation. Closer they went until the soft lips met together. The warm sensation filled their minds and hearts with a sense of ecstasy. Their small crush didn't lead to the heartbreak of the crush. Instead the strong feeling turned it into love. The small emotion that filled them to the brim.

"Hey, check that out" Hunter pointed it out to Dustin.

"That's nice. I'm glad they both found each other." Dustin liked the view, like an approving parent.

"How about us?" Hunter smirked then pulled him in a tongue dance, still tasting the high sodium treat in his mouth.

The other two broke out of the kiss, as coordinated in the movie.

"That was..nice" Tori commented to fill the gap with her emotions. She enjoyed it

"It was. I liked it"

"So did I." The two were ecstatic with joy, having a mutual agreement with the same emotions under their message.

–

The four met outside the theater, after cleaning up and refreshing themselves from the movie.

"Well we better get going. It's getting late." Hunter told as the four were all recruited. They boarded the car and made their way to return to Tori's.

"Let me escort you." Blake exited and opened Tori's side to guide her to the front door.

"I had a great time with you."

"So did I. It was great"

"Yeah it was." The two stood in silence for a while.

"So, I'll call you in the morning then."

"Sure, I'll be waiting" with that note, Blake left, without lifting his gaze away from his affection figure.

The night was filled with the strong love emotion that satisfied the rest of the night.

--

_Hoped you like it. A CamShane may be coming up to prepare for my next fic of this series. Thanks alot to those that favored this =D_


	8. Candlelight

_Candlelight_

Dustin was out busy working at Storm Chargers, which meant Hunter had the whole day to himself. And by that, he means to prepare another perfect day for him and his partner. He didn't know what to do, which was the problem. Maybe he could ask him on a date? He was lost in his decision making, either choice not making it any closer to a conclusion. He proceeded with the date.

He walked over to the shopping areas near his house, searching for what to start off with. The first thing that caught his attention was the plainly but decorative flower shop, with the banner 'specializes in bouquets.' A sign that tells him that it was the first thing to start off with. He walked over to the flower store and picked up a special yellow bouquet that was wrapped up neatly and in a fancy manner.

He walked out of the store, with flowers in hand, where he was now hearing a faint squealing. In the distance, a group of girls were calling Hunter's name.

"Are you Hunter Bradley?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" His reply was a loud high pitched scream from each of the girls that surrounded him.

"We love you. You are so cute and adorable." Was this a Hunter fan club?

"And that guy you have with you. You two are so cute together?" What was this? A Hunter Yaoi Fan Club? How did they even know?

"Sorry about that. Let me introduce myself on behalf of these girls. I'm Alice Brooks. Dustin's cousin." 'Dustin has a cousin?' Hunter was pretty confused at this point.

"And let me say that your relationship couldn't be any adorable than anything we have seen before." The same recognizable bright smile appeared on her face, the same as Dustin.

"That's...nice. Listen, I gotta go."

"Oooh where are you going?" Hunter just blurted the truth out, knowing his 'groupies' would just be blissful of it.

"I'm asking your cousin on a date. So if you don't mind," The group accepted it with class, but was head over heels as they hid away from him. Meanwhile, Hunter made his way over to the markets.

–

Hunter stumbled upon a health shop, seeing if there is something that could make the night feel more..special. His scent captured a nice aroma, that was the smoke of a scented candle. He thought it was a heavenly smell, he had to buy a box full of them. Maybe even two. After said products were purchased, he thought of something to start with for the night.

He went to find an exquisite recipe that he could use that brings a sense of class into the date. He rummaged through every book to find something that could satisfy the boy he was hoping to please. Well, as long as food was on the table, he would be happy. He fingered something fancy, that wasn't too money tight. He also trailed off to find a movie for the two to watch.

As he walked down the dusky street, to make a quick express to his car, he encountered something that ticked off his curiosity. 'An adult shop?' Hunter couldn't even begin thinking of what this insinuated. He was old enough to enter, and as his small boy curiosity led him, he entered the store, kind of embarrassed, but felt his dignity writhe up in him. He scanned the store just to see that 'it's a market.' Guess his thoughts were wrong. He took a look at all the products they left out for availability. There were weird products like, 'jelly baths' and 'edible undergarments.' It wasn't what he thought it was, but he felt it was just as provocative.

"Looking to please your partner," a worker with confidence asked Hunter.

"I'm just looking so far."

"Oh, well feel free to ask. This is your first time isn't it?"

"Yeah, I was just curious."

"So, do you have a close lover?"

"Well, I do but it's not what you think it is."

"Oh, is it a boy?" Hunter felt undermined as the girl was giggling at her success.

"Don't think I know you Hunter. I was in that fan club that raided you." 'So she does know.'

"Here, try this," She handed him a brown bottle that read 'adult chocolate.'

"What is this."

"Well, what you do is.." She explained it in such a yaoi fan girl fantasy.

"Okay well, I think I might try this." The girl was in an overload of her imagination. Her fantasies running wild and her popularity exceeding as she spreads this scandal between her fellow fans. She was too distracted, that Hunter purchased the item and left her in a trance.

–

"Hey Hunter. Where are y-" Dustin entered the apartment to be glowed by an orange light, and a scent that filled his lungs with such satisfaction.

"Surprise." Hunter called from the center of the room.

"Wow Hunter. What is all this?"

"It's a date." Dustin stood confused, as he thought of their position in a relationship.

"I mean its a fun experience that we should end up bonding over." He said in a sarcastic tone to lighten his understanding.

"Well whatever it is, it sure seems so romantic." He felt confident to say like a girl. Hunter walked over to him and pulled him in for a kiss. The closely pressing of the lips brought a rough feel to their act of love. They parted, and Hunter escorted Dustin in a small patch, still illuminated by the glow to eat their meal that Hunter made quite experienced at the art. As a topic to start off as the two sat and ate, Hunter brought up his weird day.

"So I met your cousin today in the city."

"Oh Alice? Yeah, well she does seem a bit weird. She has an obsession of yaoi."

"So I see where she gets it from" He smirked at the relation of the two lines.

"It's not me. She's had it before I even knew I..." He began to blush so deeply, he couldn't finish that sentence.

"Besides, she's been thinking about me a lot whist she had this obsession. She said that I would be hot in her fantasies."

"So what happened then?"

"She kept on trying to get me to change. She drew a series of me and posted them to her circle of friends. She'd take photos of every encounter I would have with someone she would think would be suitable for me. She drew me away from every girl I would be flirting with."

"Well I can see it all happened for the best. Since you met me."

"Yeah, I guess so." The soft side showed that made them even more attracted.

"So, satisfied?"

"Sure am." The Brooks smile lit the room again, even more so than the candlelight.

–

The two were wrapped in each others arms as they watched the movie that he had bought. As the credits rolled, they watched some regular television as the two cuddled in the warm room. Hunter's hands were creeping all around the bottom line of Dustin's shirt, until it crept up and began lifting it over his body. He pulled Hunter in a kiss as the shirt was discarded. Dustin ended up doing the same. He rubbed his palm all over the tight and soft patches of his chest. Hunter slipped a hand away and felt for the bottle he had purchased today.

At this point, things got a little rough. Hunter shoved Dustin onto the couch where he relaxed his head on the armrest of the chair. He began opening the fastened cap of the bottle and tipped small drops along his body, trailing an indistinct pattern along his chest. The cold sensation changed his receptors that made the transition much more enjoyable. Hunter rubbed the sticky treat over every part of skin that had avoided being covered. Dustin groaned so pleasurably, Hunter was so active at every erotic noise that filled his ears.

He began to massage each tightened muscle that was buried in the sea of sweet, the touch made every nerve transmit a message of pure overwhelming joy to his understanding. He moved his hands all over and around, tickling small patterns along his abdomen and he gave in soft, sweet and sticky taste to his lips. This continued for a while, but each passing scene was just a repetition of the ecstatic emotion.

They erupted in such a large merriment, that ending it there was a good option. The two boys felt so wet, even in places that were not exposed. They concluded the evening with blowing out each candle out and spending the night in dark but in peace.

--

_Hopefully this was very satisfying to your needs. R&R and i'll try and make it just as nice as this was. Or give me some advice in making this very reader happy. Even I would be up for a read =D_


	9. Music

_Music_

Dustin busted through the door, carrying a small plastic box with a red bow on it. Underneath it was a thin, pink card marked '$20' on it. It was Hunter's birthday today, and he couldn't wait to show him his present. He carried a smile wide enough to show his teeth. He called out to Hunter, searching to see if he was here. He faced the front of the store, his back to the counter. He sat on top of the counter and looked down at his present. It was specially designed for it to be red in the front and yellow in the back. There were some calligraphy marked graffiti printed on flat sides.

Hunter emerged from the store room, quietly when he saw Dustin was here. He crept hunchbacked up behind the counter. Kelly walked past Dustin, as he asked her.

"Hey,have you seen Hunter?"

_'BOO!'_

"WAH!" Dustin felt spine tingling and threw the gift into the air. It landed as Hunter grabbed it while he threw it behind him, about to hit his chest.

"HUNTER, you scared me." He whined a bit and felt weak under him. Hunter slid across the counter and embraced him in a warm hug. He broke down in his grip, a tear stained his shoulder.

"Aw man, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I was just having fun." He pulled away to look into the mildly saddened eyes.

"I know but, don't make it so sca-wy." He talked in a cute, small kid coo. He tightened his grip on the smaller boy's waist. He gave a small peck on top of his head and planted another on his forehead.

"So how do you like your gift?" Dustin decided to ask.

"It's the best. It must've cost a fortune to customize it like that."

"It did. But it was worth it." He hugged him and nuzzled in his chest, as Hunter opened up the box. He removed the contents and turned it on, set the times and date on it, and scrolled through the list. He plugged in the buds into his ear, awkwardly as he didn't know that they were made for fitting each ear distinguishably. He pressed the southern button on the wheel and started banging on his air drums.

Caught up in the excitement, "Hey Hunter, can I have a listen?" With no warning, he already took the right one and placed it in his left ear. It felt weird for him, he himself not knowing about the specified position.

"Hey, wait" He swapped the buds around. It felt like a thin line between the two of them.

"I got a better idea." He took them off, brought his face closer to Dustin's and placed the buds from one end to the other. Now they were close, ear to ear, a fuzziness tingled each other's cheek. They played a soft, calming song and Hunter looked at Dustin deep into the melody. He planted a soft gentle caressing kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Hunter. I love you." He kissed him gently, changing into a rough play.

"I have another idea you can do for a birthday present." Hunter tugged at his shirt and dragged him off.

"Huh? Wait, Hunter."

"Kelly, I'll be off. I need to celebrate."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dustin called until they were outside.

"Wah!"

--

_An inspired idea i had. was thinking of a smaller version but it turned into a story. Anyways, read my other works in progress...well just one. thanks and R&R =D_


End file.
